Ally Or Enemy? Chapter 4
by Mirkwood Huntress
Summary: Kami starts spending time in the thirteenth dimension and meets a new guy. Who is he really? Is he and ally or an enemy? Please Rand R!


Author's Note: Okay everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I was working on my Lord of the Rings story (which is coming up after Chapter 5 [last one] really soon!) I believe that this is the best chapter so far, and that is mostly because my friend Holly not only helped me with this chapter, but she wrote a lot the story to, almost half of it! I just want to thank you BIG time Holly for all your help! claps Bravo! So, without further ado………………..  
  
Ally or Enemy?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Almost four months had passed since Kami's "little episode", though things  
  
were still very edgy at times. Nariko kept her promise of everyone still wanting to  
  
be Kami's friend; and everyone was getting along fairly well as they had  
  
before.…………Sort of.  
  
Kami: Geeze Nariko! Are you going to eat that whole bowl of rice or save  
  
some for us?  
  
 Nariko blushed. She hated it when Kami teased her about being fat,  
  
especially since she wasn't at all.  
  
Nariko: At least I don't starve myself!  
  
Kami's voice caught in her throat for a minute.  She really never did eat much, but it wasn't that she thought she was to fat.  She just simply wasn't hungry.  
  
Kami: I do not starve myself!  But maybe you should...  
  
Nariko: What was that?!  
  
Kami: Nothing.  
  
Ayeka: Nariko isn't the one who is eating too much here. Ryoko's the one who's hogging all the food.  
  
Ryoko simply rolled her eyes at Ayeka as Sasami stood up.  
  
Sasami: I am sick and tried of all you! Nariko and Kami, teasing each other  
  
about your weight, and I'm just plain sick of Ryoko and Ayeka fighting!  
  
Tenchi stood up and stretched.  
  
Tenchi: Well, I better get to the Shrine or Grandpa will have a fit!  
  
He sprinted out of the house with a sigh. He was relived to be out of all the  
  
fighting, explosions and yelling. Life sure was different now. He had the self proclaimed Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, two Jurian princesses, two space pirates, two galaxy police officers, a professional assassin and her dragon, all living in his house. Not to mention Ryo-oki, Atoki and Jinoki, the cabbits.  
  
As he started up the stairs, he passed Fireball. The huge dragon was sleeping. As Tenchi carefully passed him, the dragon opened a lazy eye, yawned and then fell back asleep. Tenchi then ran up the stairs to his Grandfather. After a time, Fireball stood up and stretched. He yawned again and spread and flexed his powerful wings. He lumbered to the house to see if Kami or Sasami had any meat for him. Nariko was outside looking at the lake when he passed her. He stretched his neck over to her in hopes she might pet him on the head but she simply backed away and he went over to the house. Kami walked towards her dragon.  
  
Kami: Fireball! What's up boy?  
  
She tried to be cheerful when she saw him but today was the day she was going  
  
to send him back to his dimension. She felt that Earth was no place for a  
  
dragon and he should be back with his friends. She hugged her dragon's head  
  
and grabbed her crystal. She yelled over to the Lake.  
  
Kami: NARIKO! I AM GOING TO TAKE FIREBALL BACK TO THE 13th DIMENSION NOW! TELL EVERYONE I'LL BE BACK BEFORE DINNER! BYE!  
  
Before Nariko could answer her she had opened a dimensional gate and was  
  
walking through it. She sealed it and sighed. It had been almost a year since  
  
she had been here. Fireball seemed happy to be there but sensed he might not  
  
go back to Tenchi's house.  
  
Kami: Well Fireball, I guess this is it. For just a while though! I promise  
  
I'll see you as often as I can. The only reason you're staying here is because you can be a pest to Tenchi. Nariko doesn't seem to like you much either. Besides, I don't want any Earthlings seeing you……………but don't get me wrong! I still want you to be there. I'm just worried. So I guess I'll see you later. Go find Inferno and your other friends now.  
  
Fireball did as he was told and left to find the other dragons. Kami wiped  
  
away a tear as she sat down on a large rock.  
  
Kami: it's only for a while...  
  
Behind her she heard rustling in the bushes. He hand moved automatically to her sword sheath. "Oh crap!" she thought. She hadn't brought her sword with her so she felt rather venerable. All of a sudden a boy came out of the bushes. He was tall and had dark blue hair and black eyes. He reminded her a little of Tenchi. He looked about her age and seemed very lonely.  
  
Damen: Hello, I'm Damen. And who are you?  
  
Kami: Well Damen, my name is-  
  
She hesitated. Would he attack or run if she told him who she was? Could this  
  
be a Galaxy Police officer? She decided to risk it.  
  
Kami: Well, my name is Kamidahooh Hentario. And-  
  
He cut her off.  
  
Damen: You're Kamidahooh Hentario? Well you're just the person I've been  
  
looking for!  
  
Kami: What?! I knew I should have never told you my name.  You're from the Galaxy Police aren't you?!  
  
Damen smirked and held out something in a small package.  
  
Damen: No………I hate the police force. I was simply looking to give you this.  
  
Kami: What.………what is it?  
  
Damen:  Please, just open it.  
  
She opened the package and to her surprise it was her crystal. She couldn't  
  
believe it. Where could he have gotten it?  
  
Kami: Where in the hell did you get that? I just had it on!  
  
Damen:  Well you see.……  
  
He made up a false story and they spent practically the whole day talking.  
  
Kami:  Listen Damen.……….it's already almost nine 'o clock. I should be getting back or they might start to wonder where I went.  
  
Damen gently looked into her eyes.  
  
Damen: Will you come back to see me tomorrow?  
  
Kami couldn't help but say yes.  As she walked off she thought about what everyone at the house would say...she was quite late after all.  
  
Nariko: Kami you said you'd be back by dinner. Whatever…Sasami saved you some leftovers in the kitchen. All you have to do is microwave them for 5 minutes.  
  
Kami went into the kitchen, unwrapped her food and placed it in the  
  
microwave. She waited five minutes and her food still wasn't hot. She shut  
  
the door and waited five more minutes and it was still cold as ever.  
  
Kami: Nariko! I can't figure out this stupid piece of junk! It won't heat up  
  
my food!  
  
Nariko sighed and walked into the kitchen. She could barley suppress her laughter as she realized Kami didn't know you had to set a time and turn the microwave on to make it work. She pushed Kami a side and started up the machine.  
  
Kami: Oh…I didn't know you had to press those buttons.  
  
Then something caught her eye. She stared at the machine when she realized that  
  
the dish she had placed her plate on was spinning. She watched it until the  
  
food was done. To make matters funnier, Kami sat there trying not to be so  
  
dizzy. Nariko doubled over with laughter as Kami took her plate into the living  
  
room. She sat on the couch and to Nariko's great annoyance, was channel  
  
surfing too rapidly.  
  
Nariko: Will you cut it out?!  
  
Kami: Cut what out?  
  
Nariko: Switching channels! What do you think!?  
  
Kami stopped on MTV and to her horror, experienced a Ricky Martin music  
  
video. She and Nariko watched, very frightened at the singer in way too tight pants. Kami switched the channel again to the 24/7 Soap channel. She was about to switch it again when the remote was taken from her. Kionye sat on the couch next to theirs and watched the soaps; completely ignoring the fact Kami had the remote first.  
  
Kami: We don't want to watch this "I love you, don't leave me!" crap! I mean  
  
come on, how can you think "Johnny killed Alex and himself yesterday!"  
  
entertaining?!  
  
She continued doing annoying impressions until Kionye tossed the remote at her.  
  
Kionye: There, you happy now?!  
  
Kionye stood up and left.  
  
Nariko: Well that was simple. I'm going to bed…  
  
Kami: Not before me your not!  
  
Kami ran up the stairs as fast as she could, because whoever went to bed first out of the two, would get to sleep on the bed. Whoever was last had to sleep on a thin cot on  
  
the floor. Unfortunately for Nariko, Kami had reached the room first so she  
  
was forced to spend yet another night sleeping on the floor. Both girls fell  
  
asleep and to Kami's relief, she had no nightmares for once.  
  
Three weeks later she was still disappearing to the dimension, she woke up before everyone else and quickly left the house every morning. Over these long weeks, Damen and Kami had become close friends, perhaps more than that. One day to Kami's surprise, Damen asked her a rather  
  
personal question.  
  
Damen: Kami, do you love me? Not as a friend…but, more.  
  
Kami: I…I…Well I…  
  
She stammered and stumbled over her every word. She had been in love with him for some time now and she couldn't believe he felt the same way. Or so it seemed.  
  
Kami: Damen, why do you ask?  
  
Damen: Well...You see I love you. I've felt this way for a long time, I just didn't know how to tell you.  
  
Kami: Y-you do?  You love me?  Damen, this isn't some sort of joke is it?  
  
Damen: I wouldn't joke about such things. Now…do you return my feelings?  
  
Kami: Yes…of course I do.  
  
The two walked off and talked about many things. Damen seemed to want to keep  
  
a lot of his background a secret and he didn't ever ask Kami about hers. She really couldn't complain about that though. She was completely in love with this guy. Which…is what he had hoped would happen.  Later that afternoon, Damen asked Kami another difficult question.  
  
Damen: Kami, would you ever want to take over Earth?  I'd be very  
  
interested in having you for a partner. We'd make a great team, no one could hurt us. Besides, I hear you're quite the expert.  
  
Kami: Well yes I am but…I have friends here, and I don't think I could do it.  
  
Damen: Like whom, your Jurian pals? Personally I don't trust them at all.  Really Kami, have you ever met a Jurian that wasn't crooked?  They'll stab you in the back any chance they get.  
  
Kami: Nariko and Sasami are different! And Tenchi is only part Jurian!  
  
Just like on the first night they had known each other, Damen looked into Kami's eyes.  He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in close.  He could tell Kami was still a little nervous around him, so he kissed her, hoping it would put any of her fears to rest.  
  
Damen: Kami…don't you love me? What's wrong? Would you rather be on their  
  
side then with your lover?  
  
His face grew softer and relaxed. He talked much softer now.  
  
Damen: Kami, wait I don't think you-  
  
He shook his head and regained his bold, tough, loud spoken manner.  
  
Kami: Well I'll…I'll think about it. Now I've got to get home, I've been  
  
late every night!  
  
She left quickly, feeling very confused and upset. When she arrived,  
  
Jinoki, Ryo-oki and Atoki, whom were all anxious to see her,  
  
stampeded her. All during dinner she kept quiet and Nariko suspected  
  
something.  "When I get Kami alone in our room...I'll talk to her then." she thought. Just then Kami grabbed her head. She heard a voice. She couldn't make  
  
it out until it began again. It said, "Kami, have you decided? Will you help  
  
me?" She yelled in surprise. Only Tokihimo had the ability to speak to her  
  
that way!  
  
Kami: No! Please leave me alone!  
  
Nariko stood up.  
  
Nariko: Kami, I think you need fresh air. Come on outside.  
  
She dragged Kami out to the porch and slammed the door shut.  
  
Nariko: What the hell is going on with you?  
  
By this time Kami had calmed down. She pretended to keep her cool, but deep  
  
down, she was afraid.  
  
Kami: Nariko…what would you say if I were to take over the Earth?  
  
Nariko: I'd call you crazy and laugh my ass off! Like how would you have the power to  
  
conquer the Earth by yourself?!  
  
Kami: Heh, I thought you'd say that.  
  
Nariko: Why do you ask?  
  
Kami: Oh…just a thought that popped into my head…that's all.  
  
 She clutched her head again and screamed. The voice was back. "You must get  
  
the Light Hawk Sword and Ryoko's gems! And bring your crystal!  Bring them all to me!"  
  
The voice vanished. Kami thought to her self  "Ok…I'll do it.  After all, how hard could it be?" She fingered her crystal and gulped. How could she ever manage to get Ryoko to come with her? How would she get Tenchi's sword? She'd have to at least try.  
  
Nariko: Kami! What's wrong with you? Are you feeling ok? This is the second  
  
time you've done that! Is there something I can do?  
  
Kami: No, I'm all right. I think I just need to lie down for a while...my head's killing me.  
  
Nariko: You sure you'll be ok?  
  
Kami: Yeah...just fine.  
  
Later that night she walked up stairs.  As she climbed the stairs she though to her self  
  
 "I think I'll get the Light Hawk Sword first. It'll be the easiest." So  
  
she walked to Tenchi's room and knocked on his door.  
  
Tenchi: Come in…Oh hey Kami!  What's up?  
  
Kami: Oh, nothing really…I was just wondering about something…  
  
Tenchi: Oh really? What is it?  
  
Kami: Well, I just wanted to ask you about your sword…what powers does it  
  
give you?  
  
Tenchi was caught a little off guard by that question, but he figured "What could it hurt if I told her? It's not like I really know anyway."  
  
Tenchi: Well…I don't understand all its power myself, but I do know it  
  
can only be controlled by someone with Jurian blood.  
  
Kami: Oh I see…well that's all I needed to know, thanks!  
  
 She backed up to his dresser and sneakily grabbed the sword and tucked it in  
  
her shirt. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs before re-locating  
  
the sword to her back pocket.  
  
Kami: Okay…now how in the hell am I going to get Ryoko to come with me? I  
  
used to be good at this kind of stuff…  
  
 Ryoko appeared behind Kami.  
  
Ryoko: Someone talking about me?  
  
Kami: What the-! Oh god! It's just you Ryoko. You scared me! Oh, and yes. I just wanted to know if you err...would ummm...  
  
Ryoko: Spit it out already!  
  
Kami: Uhhh will you umm go to err, wanna go to the 13th dimension and visit  
  
Fireball with me?  
  
Ryoko: Well...sure ok. Why not?  
  
Kami: Seriously?! You'll go?  
  
Ryoko: Sure…it'll be fun…………………I guess. I'm seriously bored anyway. Besides, Sasami is trying to get ALL of us to help clean.  
  
Kami: Ok, follow me to the yard and I'll open up a gate there.  
  
 The two girls stepped outside. Kami opened a portal for them and they  
  
went to the 13th dimension. When they arrived, Damen was waiting for them.  
  
Ryoko looked at him strangely and moved towards him. As soon as she moved she  
  
was caught in one of his traps.  
  
Damen: Way to go Kami. Just like we planned.  
  
Ryoko: You helped him do this?! Kami, you-  
  
Damen: Yes she did, now shut up! Kami, did you get the Light Hawk Sword?  
  
 Kami slowly pulled out the sword. Before she could change her mind, he  
  
snatched it up and put it safely in a locked case.  
  
Kami: What are you going to do to her? You won't hurt her...right?  
  
Damen: No of course not! I'd never do such a thing!  
  
 He thought to himself "What a Sucker! Right after I get Ryoko's gems and get rid of her, I'll destroy Kami! Then I can proceed with my plans!"  
  
{Back at the house}  
  
Nariko: Ryoko?! Where are you?! And where the hell did you put the sake?!  
  
Tenchi ran out into the hall and into Nariko.  
  
Tenchi: Nariko, have you seen my sword anywhere?  
  
Nariko: Uh, no Tenchi. Where's the last place you saw it?  
  
Tenchi: Last time I saw it, was when it was in my room, right before Kami  
  
came in and asked me about it.  
  
Nariko: Then that's your culprit duh! She took it! Hey, do you know where  
  
Ryoko is? I haven't seen her since dinner!  
  
Tenchi: No, I don't but let's go find Kami. Then we can get my sword and she  
  
might know where Ryoko is.  
  
Nariko and Tenchi searched the house, top and bottom floors but they found  
  
nothing. Nariko decided they should check outside. When they stepped outside  
  
Nariko discovered the open dimensional gateway.  
  
Nariko: Look Tenchi, that's where she is I'll bet! Stupid idiot! She forgot  
  
to close the gateway! All the easier for us then.  
  
The two of them ran through the gate.  
  
{At Damen's place}  
  
Damen: Can I have your crystal now Kami?  
  
She held it tightly in her hands.  
  
Kami: Will…will I get it back?  
  
Damen: Of course! I'd never steal it from you! I love you, remember?  
  
He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He held her hands and tried to coax her into letting him have the crystal.  
  
Damen: Just trust me, it'll be ok.  
  
Kami: I…I can't do it Damen. I'm sorry. I just can't.  
  
She backed away. He began to grow angry with her.  
  
Damen: Kami, give me the crystal now!  
  
Kami: Damen no! I told you I can't do it!  
  
Damen: I'll give you one more chance! Give it to me now and I might not hurt your friend!  
  
Kami: NO! I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU!  
  
Ryoko: WHAT?!  
  
 He glared at Kami. He simply reared back his hand and slapped her as hard as he could. Kami stumbled and caused the crystal to fly out of her hands, of course Damen caught it. He laughed insanely.  
  
Damen: Now the crystal is mine and I shall be able to revive my master!  
  
Kami: What master?  
  
Damen: Oh, I'm sure you know him well, very well indeed.  
  
 The crystal started to glow and Damen's body became stiff and rigid. He  
  
shook violently and collapsed to the floor. Tokihimo stood where Damen once was, but his body didn't seem to be fully solid, transparent even. To his great surprise, Kami wasn't scared this time. She stared at him with disbelief.  
  
Kami: Wait a minute! Didn't we kill you? How many times do I have to kick your sorry ass before you are freaking DEAD?!  
  
Tokihimo: Actually, yes you did. However, your crystal is more powerful then  
  
you've given it credit for! This crystal has tremendous powers, such as  
  
revival.  
  
As he spoke, his body became more and more solid, and focused. And the crystal began fading and unknown to anyone; Kami's power was slowly draining with the crystal.  
  
Tokihimo: I doubt it will sustain me for long, but I care not for my empire  
  
and such! I only care to have revenge on you! Trust me Kamidahooh, you will  
  
not come out of this battle alive! Even if I die! I care only to see you suffer! Trust me, you will suffer. I have dreamed of nothing else since you fought me last!  
  
Kami: Boy do you need a hobby...I mean…Well I'm sorry to say this…but your plans are going down! You'll never beat me!  
  
Tokihimo: Foolish girl. How dare you say such things to me! I am still your master and I will dispose of you, like I should have done when we first fought!  
  
Tokihimo took out his sword and made a huge gash in Kami's stomach before she even knew what had hit her.  
  
Tokihimo: What do you say now?  Your friends aren't here to help you, and he's definely of no use to either of us.  
  
As Tokihimo gestured towards Damen's unconscious body, Kami began to realize what had happened.  Damen was under the control of him, just like she was.  "So...he never really loved me."  She thought.  "Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore.  Right now I need to concentrate on beating Tokihimo...and making sure he never comes back."  Just as she finished her train of thought she felt a sword ripping into her again.  
  
Tokihimo: What's the matter with you?!  You've gotten lazy, that's what it is!  You haven't been training and now you can't even lift your sword I bet.  
  
Kami: I'll show you...  
  
All the sudden Kami formed a rather large sword in her hands, but before she could even swing it once yet another crushing blow from Tokihimo came.  
  
Ryoko: What's the matter with you?!  I thought you where a good fighter! Get off you ass and kill him so I can go home to my Tenchi!  
  
She glared at Ryoko and turned back to Tokihimo. She formed another sword and slashed at him with it. She made a long gash across his chest, but that was nothing compared to the wound he had given her. She thought to herself, "The crystal gave him power! I'll destroy it. This might hurt me but at least he'll be out of my way……for good." She formed a small ball of energy in her hand at threw it at the crystal around his neck. It shattered and Kami felt a crushing blow, not from Tokihimo, but from the destruction of the crystal itself.  
  
Tokihimo: You fool! You needed that crystal to fight! Now all your little powers are gone and you don't know what to do without your crystal! This is too perfect!  
  
{Near the gateway}  
  
Nariko: This place is huge Tenchi.  There's no way we'll ever find Kami in here.  Why don't we just go home and wait for her?  
  
Tenchi:  Hmm...maybe you're right.  Wait!  What's that up there?  
  
Nariko and Tenchi ran ahead a ways and sure enough, there was Kami.  Over off to the side strapped to a table of some sort was Ryoko and then there was………Tokihimo?!  
  
Nariko: I thought we killed him!  
  
Tenchi: This must be what?  The second time he's came back?  
  
Nariko: Well I know I helped you guys out with him once...did you fight him before?  Well...you must have if this is the second time he's came back. Geeze………this guy needs dieing lessons or something because I sure am tired of killing him!  
  
Tenchi:  We better help Kami out.  It looks like she's not handling him to well.  
  
Nariko: Way ahead of you Tenchi!  
  
Nariko was already half way to the battle when Tenchi caught up with her.  
  
  
  
(Back at the battle)  
  
Kami: This is hopeless....how could he of possibly got so strong since the last time I fought him?  I hate to- AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kami was cut off by Tokihimo running his sword into her chest.  Tokihimo didn't have long to enjoy his little annihilation fest because just as he was about to finish the poor girl off he felt something ripping into his back.  
  
Nariko: See how you like it bastard!!  
  
He smirked and turned to her. He slashed at her sword arm with his sword and she yelled in surprise and dropped her sword. He advanced on her and just as he swung up his sword for the final blow, she kicked him in the chest. He was winded, which gave Nariko time to get her sword. She turned and struck through his neck, blocking off all breathing. He sank to his knees and then fell to the ground, dead. Nariko stood there staring down at him for a few minutes, then she turned to Kami.  
  
Nariko: Kami, you ok?  
  
Nariko kneeled down next to Kami and started to try to stop her wounds from bleeding too much while Tenchi worked on getting Ryoko loose.  
  
Nariko: Looks like you took some pretty nasty hits in there.  What the heck happened?  You had no trouble beating him into the ground before.  
  
Kami: Guess I……..just needed.……a little help this …….time.  
  
Kami felt terrible.  Her head ached, her back ached, and her ribs ached. Not to mention she could feel blood running out of various places in her back, sides, and chest; she didn't even want to think about the slice in her stomach at the moment.  Kami could barley keep her eyes open, but she hadn't the faintest idea why. "It must be because of the loss of blood," she thought.  "Yes...of course...the loss of blood..."  
  
Nariko watched as Kami slowly closed her eyes. It startled her greatly, but only for a brief minute though, as she realized that Kami wasn't dead, she had merely fainted.  
  
Nariko: Poor thing. She looks so worn out.……….better get her home. Tenchi! I'm going to take Kami home now. When you get Ryoko loose come on back, and bring that guy with you, ok? I want to get some answers out of him!  
  
She pointed to Damen's body laying a few feet away from where the battle had taken place.  
  
Tenchi: Sure thing Nariko.  
  
Nariko carefully picked the smaller girl up and began walking back to the dimensional gate way.  
  
Ryoko: Soooo Tenchi, now that we're alone wan-  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: Fine fine...spoiled sport.  
  
(Back at the house, the next day)  
  
Kami: OWWW!! WASHUUU!! That hurts!  
  
Kami had woken up, much to poor Washu's dismay, and was now being properly treated.  
  
Washu: Just hold still! I'm a scientist, not a doctor, and if you keep moving around like that I might make a mistake!  
  
Nariko: You? Make a mistake? Never!  
  
Washu: Shut up before I force you to be my new guinea pig.  
  
Needless to say, Nariko didn't speak again until she left the lab. Which Washu thought was actually pretty funny.  
  
Washu: Who wouldn't want to be my guinea pig huh? I'm just so darn cute how could you possibly resist!?  
  
Except for Kami, who was still recovering, every thing and everyone got back to normal again.  Tenchi, Damen, and Ryoko returned only a shot time after Kami and Nariko did, with Ayeka ranting and raving to Ryoko and asking what she had done to Tenchi while they where in there.  
  
Ryoko: What could I have possibly done!?  I was strapped to a fricken table!!  
  
Ayeka: Wha..?  
  
Ryoko: Don't ask...  
  
Yup. Everything was normal.  
  
Damen: what about me? Don't I get some say in this?  
  
Nariko: No, you tried to kill Kami……….in a third degree sort of way.  
  
Things would soon be completely back to normal, and once Kami was better, they would figure out what to do with Damen. Though she was recovering, Kami hardly was well enough to get out of bed and she hardly stayed awake most of the day. Nariko helped Washu most of the time with taking care of Kami and Damen hardly left the lab. He did feel weird, being with all these strangers but something in his heart told him he had to stay, for Kami. Nariko felt a different kind of nagging, one that was strange to her………………  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………………  
  
Authors Note: So, how did you like that? Anyway…..I just wanna hear some reviews before I add chapter five. By the way 5 is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed all of my story so far! 


End file.
